


Language of Love

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [21]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Vulcan Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Leonard enjoys hearing Spock speak in his native tongue.





	Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluechaostamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluechaostamer/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [El idioma del amor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124266) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



> For the bilingual Bluechaostamer who described speaking another language as giving someone a piece of your culture.

“Say something in Vulcan,” McCoy purred from his position sprawled with his legs draped across Spock’s lap.

Spock lowered his PADD and looked across at him.

“Ma etek natyan teretuhr lau etek shetau weh-lo'uk do tum t'on.”

“That’s nice.” McCoy smiled and ran his toes appreciatively over Spock’s thigh. “Say something else.”

Spock glanced to the doctor’s restless hands.

“Nar-tor pulaya s'au k'ka'es - k'el'rular tun-bosh.”

McCoy sat up so he could stroke a pointed ear delicately.

“Hhhmm. Anything else?”

“Shiyau thol'es k'thorai ri k'ahm.”

McCoy latched his mouth over the Vulcan’s.

Spock knew Leonard could learn to enjoy Surak’s teachings.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Ma etek natyan teretuhr lau etek shetau weh-lo'uk do tum t'on (We have differences. May we, together, become greater than the sum of both of us)  
> Nar-tor pulaya s'au k'ka'es - k'el'rular tun-bosh. (Accept their reaching in the same way, with careful hands)  
> Shiyau thol'es k'thorai ri k'ahm. (Nobility lies in action not in name.)
> 
> All Surak's sayings from the Vulcan Language Dictionary


End file.
